marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-1610)
Cap, The Captain, The Patron Saint of Omaha Beach , The Backbone of the Battle of Normandy , Black Panther, Blue Man , President Cap | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = Joseph Harvey Rogers (father, deceased); Sarah Alicia Rogers (mother, deceased); Red Skull (son, deceased); Douglas Lincoln Rogers (brother, deceased); unnamed nephew (deceased); unnamed niece (deceased); unnamed nephew-in-law (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Triskelion; Tony Stark's Penthouse. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 250 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, U.S. government super-operative; former President of the U.S. | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced by the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates Vol 1 1 | Quotation = In your warped, twisted mind, you think of combat as a game... some sort of noble sport! Well, it's not! It's a grim, dirty business... but it's a business that no one knows better than I do! | Speaker = Captain America | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Beginnings Steve Rogers grew up in Brooklyn during the Great Depression, a scrawny kid protected from neighborhood bullies by his best friend James "Bucky" Barnes. Horrified by newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe, Rogers was inspired to enlist in the Army around the time the United States entered World War II, but because time and again he failed the physical tests, he was rejected. His luck changed during another visit to Recruitment Center when Military Sergeant Dugan recruited him for Project Rebirth after hearing Rogers's pleas. After voluntarily subjecting to surgery, steroid treatments, and other experimental treatments supervised by Dr. Erskine, Rogers became the first genetically-enhanced super-soldier. During the final treatment however, he noticed a suspicious soldier focusing on him instead of standing guard. The shady man revealed himself as a Nazi spy sent to murder Rogers in the event that he survived the experiment. Rogers stopped him, but not before the spy murdered Doctor Erskine and a few American soldiers who attempted to stop him. Fully committing himself to the American war efforts, Rogers bid farewell to his sweetheart Gail and became Captain America. For the next three years, he undertook numerous covert operations, often accompanied by Bucky, now a war photographer, and sometimes "Lucky" Jim Howlett (later the X-Men's Wolverine). During World War II he came into battle with the alien Chitauri Herr Kleiser, who introduced a prototype A-Bomb made with alien technology and meant to target the White House. Though too late to stop the bomb's launch, Captain America managed to get to the bomb moments before its launch. In a successful attempt to stop it in mid-air, he fell to the sea, presumed deceased. However, through a combination of his super soldier physiology and the arctic cold, Captain American went into a cryogenic state for over fifty years. Revival and joining the Ultimates Decades later, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, frozen in a block of ice. When scientists analyzed him, it was as if he had not aged a day; it is yet to be known whether cryogenic preservation or the super soldier serum prevented aging. Once awakened, he thought the assigned S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were a group of Nazi soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time after seeing modern New York City. He found out his best friend, Bucky Barnes, had married to his fiancé and that all his loved ones were dead. After catching up to his new era, the Ultimates were faced with the Hulk. Rogers was able to put down the Hulk briefly in combat. When he was about to inject the Hulk with the antidote, Hulk made a surprise attack and broke the needle and Hulk then began beating Cap, until Thor came to the rescue. After Hulk had reverted back to Banner, Cap knocked him out and had him taken back to the Triskelion. At one point Rogers and the rest of the Ultimates were ordered to approach Hawk-Owl (Jack Danner) to try and recruit him to the Ultimates team, Hawk-Owl declined and fought Rogers when he attempted to order and threaten him. The two had to be separated by Giant-Man, with Rogers' Ultimates teammates remarking that they were nearly evenly matched. Rogers attempted to continue following his orders to bring Hawk-Owl into the Ultimates but eventually conceded and left the property but not before informing Hawk-Owl that he believed Hawk-Owl would get his adopted son Hank Kipple killed. After learning his teammates Hank and Janet Pym's domestic quarrel had left Janet hospitalized and nearly dead, Rogers tracked the now-fugitive Hank Pym to a bar and engaged him in combat, emerging victorious. He brought Janet flowers and other gifts afterward, but she was not amused by his actions and rejected his gifts. Rogers soon discovered that his nemesis, Herr Kleiser, had survived World War II due to his alien abilities. Cap had previously stated that he had killed Kleiser "twice." When Kleiser resurfaced, Captain America and Kleiser resumed their rivalry. During the Chitauri invasion, Rogers fought Kleiser in combat, but was unable to defeat him due to his regenerating capabilities. When the Hulk was dropped into their battle, he convinced Hulk that Kleiser was "hitting on Betty Ross", causing Hulk to mutilate and eat Herr Kleiser, ending Kleiser once and for all. After the successful battle against the Chitauri, Rogers danced with Janet Pym at the White House and a relationship between them bloomed, though the relationship soon became sour as Roger's 1940s personality created a generation gap between them and leading the Wasp to secretly return to her ex-husband. During the Ultimate War, the Ultimates battled with the X-Men after Magneto was found alive and the Ultimates jumped to the conclusion that the X-Men had joined the Brotherhood . Rogers led a strike against some of Magneto's followers who had brought down the Brooklyn Bridge, killing hundreds of innocent people. Cap then discovered that "Lucky Jim" Howlett who he had known during WWII operations in 1944 and '45 was presently known as Wolverine, a member of the X-Men, and who he was surprised to find largely unaged. After an attack by Magneto Rogers was even more determined to take him and the X-Men down. During the battle Captain America called Wolverine by his given name, causing Wolverine to become disoriented. Rogers did this on purpose to gain a tactical advantage so he could fired a machine gun into Wolverine, rendering him unconscious. Rogers and the rest of the Ultimates, other than Janet, were then telepathically paralysed and all but Xavier, who Rogers believed to be a cult leader, escaped. Norman Osborn's "Six" During the Ultimate Six event Rogers led the Ultimates in the arrests of Electro and Kraven the Hunter. Later those two – along with the Sandman, Doc Ock, and Norman Osborn (Green Goblin) — escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap becomes very disheartened when he found out that these villains, other than Kraven, were all a result of trying to duplicate the Super-Soldier Serum. During an attack on the White House lawn Rogers wrestled with Spider-Man, neither overpowering the other. Rogers then explained to Spider-Man that his aunt was safe with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Rogers fought the Green Goblin, landing several hits while not being hit once. After the escapees had all been detained once again Rogers spoke with Fury about Fury's belief that the next war would be a genetic one and informed Fury that people in power often will wars into existence, in reference to Fury keeping Osborn alive and continuing to studies his genetics. The Coming of Gah Lak Tus A signal was being broadcast across the planet which Nick Fury believed to be part of a terrorist operation, the signal was capable of hacking television and phone networks and showed up in every language across the planet, displaying the annihilation of an alien civilisation. Some people were so badly affected by what they saw and heard that they commited suicide after viewing it. Cap was sent alongside Fury, Ultimates teammate Black Widow and newcomer Sam Wilson (Falcon) to investigate the Tunguska area of Russia where the signal was originating from and infiltrated an underground complex. Cap and the rest of his team came under attack from the failed Super-Soldier experiment Unicorn who Fury and Black Widow killed after Falcon injured him. Cap wasn't pleased when they discovered the truth about Unicorn and the other experiments, that they were created because Russia feared the United States of America might rediscover how to make Super Soldiers and attempted to make ones of their own. He also didn't appreciate Black Widow continuing to blame their existence on him as they came up against more cyborgs while exploring the facility, despite Black Widow being the product of a Russian Super-Soldier program herself. As they continued on they came across Alexei Shostakov (Red Guardian) the most successful of the experiments despite still being insane and carrying a shield made of human skin ringed with sharpened bones. Cap found what had happened in this complex an insult to the Russian soldiers he had known in WWII and urged the others on while he stayed behind to take Red Guardian down. Cap and Shostakov fought, with his opponent believing that their fight was about pride, Cap informed him fighting was about winning before killing him by stabbing him with one of the sharpened bones from Red Guardian's broken shield. Cap reunited with the rest of the team who, alongside the X-Men had found Vision, the source material used to create the Super-Soldiers. Cap helped to bring an end to the fight between his team and the X-Men by distracting Wolverine and throwing a grenade at him before they learned of the coming of Gah Lak Tus from Vision. Steve was later briefed on the imminent arrival of Gah Lak Tus and spoke with Nick Fury and then Sam Wilson about how these events had caused him to question his religious beliefs, as he had previously believed that God had made people strong enough to fight anything but now they were up against something so much bigger than them that seemed impossible for a soldier to fight. Cap and Falcon then responded to what they believed was a bombing but which actually turned out to be Misty Knight under attack from one of the Heralds of Gah Lak Tus. Cap and Falcon failed to apprehend him and Cap insulted and aggravated Misty by arresting her. Cap was present for the interrogation of Heather Douglas and figured out that the Heralds were perverting the idea of God and Heaven to encourage suicide among their followers to soften up the human race before the arrival of Gah Lak Tus, an idea that Cap was personally disgusted by. With backup from Captain Marvel Cap was able to capture one of the Heralds. Cap and others would then engage an army of Heather Douglas clones who were trying to stop them from telepathically contacting Gah Lak Tus who they viewed as a god just as Gah Lak Tus was making its final approach towards Earth. Cap and the others were able to hold the clone army back while Charles Xavier and Reed Richards managed to scare Gah Lak Tus from Earth. Confrontation With Thor Cap and select members of his team (kept nearby as backup for him) participated in a rescue mission in Northern Iraq to retrieve several captive aid workers, despite Fury's previous promises that the Ultimates would only be deployed on American soil, leading some including Larry King to wonder how long it would be before they were sent to interfere with other countries. Almost immediately after this Ultimates came under fire from the press and public due to the belief that Thor had revealed that Bruce Banner was indeed the Hulk. Cap went to confront Thor who assured him he wasn't involved in leaking the information and attempted to tell him that he believed his half-brother Loki was involved. When Bruce Banner was believed to have been executed Steve read the eulogy at his funeral which named the Ultimates as his best friends to their surprise. Cap was then called to Brussels to deal with Thor who had attacked Italian police officers after the officers themselves began to violently deal with a crowd peacefully protesting European Super-Soldiers and were manipulated by lies from Loki Odinson in disguise to take him down. Cap and the others moved on Thor in Norway where Thor attempted to get them to believe he was telling the truth about his origins. Cap and the rest of the Ultimates as well as the European Defense Initiative fought Thor, with Cap using a flamethrower against him, Thor almost defeated all of them single handedly before he was eventually captured when his power belt was removed by Quicksilver. Betrayal and Liberators Invasion From then on the Ultimates became more involved in foreign affairs, with America attempting to control natural resources from Third World countries. The Ultimates' actions ultimately led to several nations secretly forming their own superhuman team, dubbed "the Liberators". Captain America was framed by Black Widow for the assassination of Hawkeye's family and was hastily subdued and arrested while visiting Bucky for consolation after the bitter ending of his relationship with Janet Pym. He was imprisoned in the Triskelion. When the Liberators attacked, he was freed by the Wasp and defeated the Schizoid Man while escaping. He and the Wasp soon reached the White House where they met with Hawkeye, Nick Fury, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Captain dueled with his Liberators counterpart, the Colonel and emerged victorious after stabbing the Colonel in the chest with one end of the double-bladed energy sword that the Colonel used. After the Liberators were defeated, Steven Rogers somberly watched the Colonel's body being removed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and remembered his words about America's current role in the world. Seeing that the Ultimates role in "policing" the world for the US Government would lead to more Liberators-style outcomes, Rogers and his team decided to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. and work as an independent team. Black Panther & The Savage Lands Before the events of the Liberators' attack, Steven befriended T'Challa, the Black Panther, and trained him in for membership in the Ultimates. As the team's deputy leader, Rogers was uncomfortable with the notion of working with a man about whom he knew so little. After Steve discovered that T'Challa's throat was heavily damaged, causing muteness, he pressed Fury for more information. Fury lied about the origin of T'Challa's scars, and about T'Challa's history with the Weapon X Program, while also stating that everything about the "Black Panther" was classified. Captain America eventually established a communication with T'Challa and learned of the man's desire to return to Wakanda to see his father. Since no one but Cap had ever seen T'Challa's true face, Steven then adopted the role of the Black Panther in the Ultimates, enabling the real Black Panther the chance to return home. Following the Ultimates' severance with S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers secretly adopted the identity of the Black Panther from his teammates as he was overburden with being unworthy for the title "Captain America" given the Liberators' invasion and how the public would view him. Eventually his secret was revealed when Juggernaut literally beat Rogers's costume off of him. Ultimatum Captain America drowned when Magneto's Ultimatum Wave hit New York. While in Valhalla, Thor appeared to save the life of his love, Valkyrie and traded his own life for those of Valkyrie and Steve Rogers. Cap then lead a team of Ultimates and X-Men against Magneto and vowed to not let Thor's sacrifice be in vain. Father of Red Skull & Evading the Avengers Months after Ultimatum, Captain America and Hawkeye fought a group of AIM terrorists at the Baxter Building who were stealing the building's valuable and powerful technologies. After defeating a majority of the terrorists, Cap encountered the Red Skull, who easily beat him. The Red Skull then shockingly revealed to Steven that he was his own son before throwing him out of a helicopter. Cap was saved by Hawkeye. After learning that the Red Skull was indeed his son by Gail Richards, Captain America decided to personally confront his son. He abandoned the Ultimates and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the process. Rogers later infiltrated the Army's computer database and discovered the truth about the Red Skull. Sometime later Captain America was in Paris, France for his own reasons. Rogers created a plot to placed tracers on Nick Fury's Avengers, who were coming to capture him. Following the tracers would allow him to later find his son, who the Avengers were also chasing. After a brief fight, Cap managed to place tracers on War Machine, Red Wasp, and Black Widow. Cap was subsequently subdued and captured by the Avengers. Escaping the French S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, Cap jumped into a tele-plane (a jet which teleports), and teleported to Alaska, where the Avengers were fighting the Red Skull. When he arrived, Red Skull, who was wielding the Cosmic Cube, subdued Rogers's jet. However, Cap gave Hawkeye the coordinates for the Red Skull's position, and he fatally impaled his son on the teleplane's nose. After the Red Skull was in custody, Rogers emotionally bore witness as Gail Richards reunited with her dying son. The Defenders' Theft & Loki's Revenge Steve Rogers is currently a member of the new version of the Ultimates, aptly named the New Ultimates. Steve helped Valkyrie, Zarda, Iron Man and Hawkeye fight off an attack from the Defenders, but they managed to steal Thor's Hammer before they retreated. Later he confronted Valkyrie about her involvement with the Defenders and threatened to kick her off the team if she did not talk. Later, when Valkyrie is under the Enchantress's power, he fights Valkyrie, where she destroys his shield. When Thor is revived, Rogers tries to reason with him, but in his rage, Thor attacks the Ultimates and Loki's forces. After Valkyrie calms Thor down and convinces him to protect the Earth again, Thor gives Steve a new shield made in Asgard. Frank Simpson & New Super Soldiers S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI-6 made an agreement for a joint infiltration mission in North Korea. The North Korean government had contracted a mercenary that was attempting to mass-produce super soldiers like Captain America. Because of the sensitivity of western nations entering the country, it was intended to be a black-ops mission to avoid being identified, but to the British team's dismay, Rogers disobeyed instructions (he was unwilling to hide his identity) and appeared in his usual gear, clearly identifying himself. During the mission, they went to investigate and confirm the progress of the enemy's super soldier development, but found Jung (North Korea's super soldier) dying and burning. As the MI6 agents tried to salvage the mission, Cap gave chase to the mercenary and, to his surprise, he was out-matched. He would find out his opponent is Frank Simpson, Vietnam's super-soldier. Rogers tracked Frank to a remote Cambodian village of Saloth where he was severely underestimated and beaten by the villagers, who were injected with Frank's serum. Frank imprisoned Rogers and took this as an opportunity to help Rogers "open" his eyes to the truth. Everyday, Frank would force Rogers to listen to his personal historical lectures on American international interventions. He would force Rogers to watch and learn of the horrors the American government had done to other people in hopes that Rogers would finally understand his reasons for having against the United States. However, Rogers resisted the entire time. Frank eventually lost his patience and planned to execute Rogers. However, Steve was able to get the upper hand after spitting venom in Frank's eye which he had ripped out of a cobra seconds before. Steve managed to subdue him before being taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. and eventually decided to read Frank the entire Bible to reaffirm his faith. The Death of Spider-Man and Ultimate Fallout With Peter Parker chosen for Ultimates' training, it would come as a shock to the young web-slinger when Steve came down on him, telling Spider-Man that he was not ready to be a hero and that he did not deserve to wear the costume. Instead, Peter proved him wrong, taking a bullet meant for Steve, and stopping Norman Osborn from killing his friends and family. Grief-stricken, Steven finally confronted Aunt May at his funeral and told her about what happened. In anger, Aunt May slapped Steve and left the funeral. Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. Unable to cope with events, Steve quit being Captain America. After the attack on Asgard by the Children of Tomorrow, Nick Fury tried but failed to convince Steve to retake his role as Captain America. Divided We Fall Steve moved to Alaska, but after watching the invasion and purges of the Nimord Sentinels on TV to most of the United States, he decided to return to action and rejoined the Ultimates. He and his team helped the return of Texas as a state of the USA and continue to fight hostile forces across the world. With the popularity of President Howard decreasing, elections were opened. After he saved dozens of innocent lives from the attack of robotic Wasps before the eyes of the cameras, Carol Danvers informed Rogers that he had won the national elections and he would become the next President of the United States. He accepted, and among his first actions he stopped a war between North and South Carolina, and dismissed Agent Flumm as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., giving that position to the Black Widow. Captain America led the Ultimates during the battle for Wyoming against Hydra and Modi in which the heroes were triumphant and managed to reunite the shattered country. After preventing a nuclear disaster derived from a plot made by Spokesperson Ford (the special adviser to California's governor) to incriminate the United States of attacking California, Rogers resigned from his charge as president. Ultimates Disassembled Steve was present during a meeting in which Invisible Woman informed S.H.I.E.L.D. about the Infinity Gems she had been gathering along Thor, and the moment in which the mysterious Kang freed both Hulk and Reed Richards from the Triskelion, stole the Gems and formed along them and Quicksilver the Dark Ultimates. The Ultimates barely escaped, but Captain America decided to be left behind in order to stop the villains, although he was defeated. Captain America was imprisoned in the Negative Zone, and Hawkeye and Thor soon joined him. But all three of them were rescued by Iron Man, whose consciousness survived electronically after Reed Richards left him to die in order to retrieve one of the gems from Tony's brain, as he managed to hack a H.E.R.B.I.E. Tron in order to use it to free the captive Ultimates from the Negative Zone. The Ultimates finally confronted an out-numbered Reed along with the Howling Commandos, but the Maker's cavalry arrived in the form of Kang wielding the final gem, who also revealed herself as being the Sue Storm from a near future. During a furious battle against Reed Richards and his Ultimates, Steve managed to help Stark acquire the Infinity Gems and depower the Maker. When he was about to face Richards, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space and the Gems were destroyed. Kang stated that what she tried to prevent just happened, and she left stating she would try to go back further in time. Unknown to them, the flux of energy had brought a powerful being known as Galactus from another universe to this one, and it started approaching Earth. Cataclysm After Galactus destroyed New Jersey, the Ultimates started working in finding a way to defeat him. After accidentally revealing themselves to Galactus, the cosmic being started approaching the Triskelion. To give S.H.I.E.L.D. the time necessary to move away, Steve used a jet to fly near Galactus and distract him. Captain America directed the jet towards Galactus' face and was last seen abandoning it before it crashed. It is clear that he did not survive the fall. The entire country mourned his death. Return Captain America and his fellow Ultimates were resurrected by the Maker when he rewrote the Multiverse in order to merge all realities into one to help Eternity fight the First Firmament. When the Ultimates from the Prime Earth arrived on Counter-Earth and confronted the Maker for his actions, which were actually giving the First Firmament the upper hand against Eternity, Captain America and his teammates were ordered by him to attack the other Ultimates, and kill them if possible. Eventually, the members of both teams realized they shouldn't be fighting each other, prompting Cap to confront the Maker as he began to remember the evil things the Maker had done in the past. When Cap accused the Maker of controlling the minds of him and his fellow Ultimates, the Maker responded by killing him. Some time later, Captain America resurfaced in his native reborn universe, together with most of the Ultimates. | Personality = Ultimate Cap's moral was to personally kill his opponents willingly. He possessed more of a "All-American" attitude and did not even have careful thoughts about what his government told him to do. Steven Rogers was seemingly anti-French, presumably because during World War II, when several aliens in human form, like Herr Kleiser and people that served the Nazi army, saw the French as being weak and utter defeatists after Nazi Germany quickly conquered France. Furthermore, when Kleiser told him to surrender, it caused Rogers to become highly enraged and he stated his anti-French sentiment, which was uttered in his infamous line: "Surrender? You think this letter on my head stands for France?" in the middle of his battle against Herr Kleiser. | Powers = Super-Soldier Serum Treatment: Rogers has underwent extensive experimental hormonal treatments to become a genetically perfected "super-soldier". Dr. Erskine noted in his log that the Super-Soldier Serum succeed on Rogers may be attributed to "pure intent of the subject's will." * Superhuman Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to superhuman levels. He is strong enough to lift at least 2-5 tons and much more if he pushes; for instance, Nick Fury stated that Steve could "bench-press a Toyota". Captain America has been able to perform feats throughout his career such as stopping a 5 ton pine tree, which is capable of easily crushing Jeeps, from falling on a group of soldiers, curling 500 kg/1000 lbs, and physically bending metal with his bare hands. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. He has also consistently shown the ability to hurt Hulk in hand-to-hand combat, as well as pushed Peter Parker to his limits, who has lifted a 15 ton truck, during in their shoving match. Rogers has shown enough strength to knock Giant Man to the ground. On one occasion, he was able to hurt Juggernaut's face with his shield. * Enhanced Speed: Captain America is capable of running and moving at speeds beyond the finest human athlete. He is able to run at speeds between 60 mph and 80 mph, enabling him to run fast enough to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds. * Enhanced Agility: Captain America's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the Olympic-gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He has been seen to perform his agility to killed many Muslim terrorists by using both of his legs to strike two men while twisting a man's head at the same time. * Enhanced Reflexes: Captain America's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at short range, from multiple gunmen at the same time; however, on one occasion, it was seen that during his training, he can get shot by a bullet if there were too many to evade. * Enhanced Stamina: Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-inducing lactic acid in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes. Agent Carol Danvers also remarked about Captain America's stamina, stating "Cap only needs an hour or two's sleep every week". * Enhanced Durability: Captain America's bones and muscles were far denser and harder than normal, meaning he could withstand great impacts such as falling several stories when escaping from the hospital by breaking through the windows, sky-diving into the water from a height of 182 meters/600 feet, or being struck by an opponent with super strength that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. He even withstood getting smashed down on top of a car by Giant Man's hand with little harm other than a sore body. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Captain America is capable of healing injuries faster than the average person. He was able to heal from fracture ribs, a broken nose, and his broken left arm "in a day or two." He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. Captain America can heal from severe injures in days at a time. ** Contaminant Immunity: Captain America is seemingly immune to all Earthly diseases, infections, and disorders, and has never been shown to become ill after receiving the Super-Soldier Serum. He's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox, and HIV. His immune system is so powerful that "a half a pint of tetrodotoxin" showed no ill effects. While imprisoned by Frank Simpson, he held snake venom in his mouth to attack Frank with no apparent effect to his own body. Captain America was also virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol. **'Suspended Aging:' The Super-Soldier Serum dramatically slowed Rogers' aging process due to extensive regeneration of healthy cells. Bucky once stated that Rogers' appearance was like he came out of a flashback picture. * Enhanced Intelligence: Rogers' mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude. He can quickly analyze multiple information streams as well as rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He have the ability to speed read, and high deductive reasoning skills. Captain America was smart enough to hack into a database computer to find his son, Red Skull's history record. | Abilities = Master Tactician and Strategist: Captain America was "a tactical genius." He has been considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians in the Ultimate Universe both on and off the battlefield. He's capable of formulating sufficient victory plans in "less than a second", and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to just as quickly alter any strategy of plan to fit the needs of the situation. A best example of his tactical is changing his World War II crew's pre-articulated plan within thirty seconds of drop-time after observing the approaching battlefield's variables, while commenting "the original plan had a hole the size of Iowa". These seem to verify Nick Fury's comment that Cap "learns new skills faster than a damn computer." Master Martial Artist: Although Captain America had not been taught in numerous martial arts with various private instructors like his counterpart from the Marvel Universe. However, he has mastered several martial arts and practically utilized marine combat, American boxing, and kickboxing. He ultimately defeated Frank Simpson in both armed and unarmed combat. Weapons Proficiency: Captain America often used firearms in desperate times or situations where he and teammates were outnumbered, and would wield additional weapons to ensure victory. He had used staffs, bludgeons, and was adept with swords. He likely received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime for undercover infiltration missions in the event of not being able to use his shield. Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of training have made him an proficient in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Master Marksman: Captain America was often seen that he could throw most if not all projectile weaponry with great aim and was well versed in the use of firearms his masterful sharpshooter sniper. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers was well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Shield Fighter: Captain America's years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allows him to accomplish mind-boggling feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes with it and blocking incoming attacks, Cap is able to throw the shield with nearly perfect aim. He was able to hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and can even achieve a boomerang-like return effect with it, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Multilingual: Rogers was fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, and other different languages. Expert Vehicular Driver: He was proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, army planes (including a Tornado IDS ), and some types of trains and utility vehicles. | Strength = Captain America has been seen to lift 5+ tons, which classified his strength to be superhuman. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain America's Uniform: Captain America's suit was made of a Vibranium breast plate and bulletproof Kevlar. He additionally carried tactical devices and other items that a particular scenario may call for in his utility belt. | Transportation = * Tank: Captain America has used a specially designed M-1 Abrams Tank in the past, though it was destroyed by the Hulk. | Weapons = * Captain America's Shield: He used to carry around a nearly bulletproof shield made of only Adamantium in the Ultimate Universe. The shield was great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was practically indestructible and capable at resisting penetration, temperature extremes, and all forms of energy; however, it was eventually destroyed, though soon replaced with an identical looking shield, except the new one was made in Asgard and was given to Rogers by Thor. This shield, in turn, also appeared to be shattered by Gregory Stark's nanite powers, but it had subsequently been shown as restored as well. He also employed firearms and various other equipment. *'Triangular Shield:' In 1945 he was only given a triangular shield that was durable enough to withstand gunfire. | Notes = * The Ultimate Captain America's costume appearance was used for the character design of his MCU counterpart, who is portrayed by an actor, Chris Evans in Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. However, most of the costumes and characteristics of his MCU counterpart is akin to his Earth-616 counterpart. * Steve Rogers was President of the United States, similar to his Zombiverse counterpart and Earth-81426 counterpart. | Trivia = * Steve was once voted Sexiest Man in America. * Since he was defrosted, Steve had been addicted to modern daytime TV. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} hu:Amerika Kapitány (Steve Rogers) ru:Стивен Роджерс (1610) Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Rogers Family Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Cataclysm casualties Category:Acrobats Category:WWII Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Strategists Category:Shield Fighting Category:Killed by Mister Fantastic Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Weapons Expert Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration